Drabble dir einen!
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Drabbles, die alle mindestens einen Slogan aus der Werbung enthalten. Wettbewerb aus dem ST. Charaktere wechseln! Schräger Humor! Drabble 9: Severus' Versuch
1. Spaß ist, was ihr draus macht

**Spaß ist, was ihr draus macht**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Es ist schon eine Zeit her, da hatten wir einen Drabble-Wettbewerb im ST, bei dem es darum ging, einen Werbeslogan in ein Drabble einzubauen. Mir sind mehrere Sachen dazu einfallen. Dies ist das erste Drabble._

-o-o-o-

„_Ich liebe es_!", meinte Ginny und grinste zufrieden.

„_Bin ich schon drin_?", fragte Harry.

„_Nichts ist unmöglich_", kommentierte sie.

„_Wie uncool_", wendete Ron ein, der sie beobachtete.

„_Ich kann so wie du_!"

„Na klar, dann _mach dein Ding_!"

„Aber …"

„Es wird jetzt nicht gekniffen. _Geht nicht, gibt's nicht_!"

„_Besorg's dir doch einfach_."

„_Ich bin doch nicht blöd_!"

„Was ist? _Nimm zwei_!"

„_Spaß ist, was ihr draus macht_.

Das nenn ich: _Mitten drin statt nur dabei._"

Da kam Hermine vorbei.

„Und klappt's?"

„_Nicht immer, aber immer öfter_."

„Meint ihr denn, ihr könnt euch auch mal wieder von Harrys neuem Gameboy losreißen?"

**Ende**

_Na, was haltet ihr davon?_


	2. Lebensart

**Lebensart**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Und schon sind wir beim zweiten Drabble angekommen. Die nächsten Drabbles sind sparsamer, was die Werbesprüche angeht. Beim ersten habe ich sie mir von: Mc Donald, AOL, Toyota, LBS, Kandoo (Pampers), Hagebaumarkt, Praktiker Baumarkt, Real, Media Markt, Stork (Nimm 2), Fanta, DSF und Clausthaler ausgeliehen. Aber nun geht es weiter!_

-o-o-o-

„Und, was meinst du dazu. Albus?"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Minerva", bemerkte Dumbledore.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, was du hast."

Die beiden befanden sich in Minervas Privaträumen.

Soeben hatte sie ihm ihre neueste Weihnachtsdekoration gezeigt.

„Ich will ja nicht meckern, aber muss es denn immer traditionell sein?

Ich weiß, du bist Schottin und das durch und durch – aber das hier!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst, Albus.

Das neue Motto heißt doch: Geiz ist geil!", antwortete McGonagall trocken  
und rückte den Spiegel hinter dem Gesteck mit der Kerze zurecht.

„Dann feiere ich den zweiten Advent eben alleine."

**Ende**

_A/N: Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig früh im Jahr, aber es geht ja demnächst sowieso schon wieder mit dem Verkauf der Weihnachtsleckereien los :). _


	3. Ansprüche

**Ansprüche**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Nicht, dass ihr denkt, das war schon alles :). Im letzten Drabble habe ich mir übrigens den Werbespruch von Saturn ausgeliehen. Dieses Drabble ignoriert munter die Ereignisse in HBP._

-o-o-o-

Überraschtes Schweigen folgte dem Ausruf des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium konnte nicht fassen, was es da gehört hatte.

Die Person, die es am wenigsten fassen konnte, war Hermione.

Sie hatte Snape als Kollegen schätzen gelernt … und mehr als das.

Aber _das_ hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Was er vorhatte, würde ein Fortschritt sein.

Eine neue Ära der Zusammenarbeit zwischen Muggeln und Magiern.

Sie wusste noch nicht, was er genau vorhatte.

Aber es konnte nur gut werden.

Noch einmal wiederholte Snape seine Forderung:

„Ich will Kühe!"

Der Schulleiter stimmte durch Nicken zu.

Hermione fiel nur eins dazu ein.

Leise sagte sie: Muh!"

**Ende**


	4. Revanche

**Revanche **

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Und es geht weiter. Den Werbespruch im letzten Drabble habe ich mir von TUI ausgeliehen. Dies hier ist ein Doppeldrabble. Um es zu verstehen, sollte man HP5 kennen._

-o-o-o-

„_Wer hat's erfunden_?"

Snapes höhnische Stimme rollte die Rs mit Genuss.

Es war eine Woche nach den ZAG Prüfungen.

Dieses Mal war es James Potter, der Kopf über in der Luft baumelte.

Von Black, Lupin und zum Glück auch von Pettigrew war nichts zu sehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Wirklich!

Ich habe den Spruch irgendwo aufgeschnappt."

„Ich will dir sagen, von wem der Spruch stammt.

Von mir! Und dieser hier auch:

Muffliato", flüsterte Snape so leise, dass selbst James ihn nicht verstand.

Dann zog er eine Phiole aus dem Umhang.

„Dieser Trank wird dich dazu bringen, der Person, der du die größten Emotionen entgegen bringst, deine ewige Liebe zu beteuern und sie ununterbrochen damit zu verfolgen.

Du wirst dich zum absoluten Idioten machen und das vor der ganzen Schule."

Snapes dachte schon mit Vorfreude daran, was Evans dazu sagen würde.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, wem Potter hinterher schaute.

Severus nötigte James, einen kräftigen Schluck davon zu trinken.

Dann beendete er den Spruch mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs.

James fiel mit lautem Krachen auf den Boden.

Er stand mit leicht glasigen Augen auf und blickte seinen Gegner an.

Mit einem Lächeln sagte er:

„Severus, ich muss dir etwas gestehen!"

**Ende**


	5. Im Dunkeln

**Im Dunkeln ...**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Der Spruch im letzten Drabble ist von Ricola entliehen. Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Drab!_

-o-o-o-

Es war dunkel und kalt hier unten.

Auch dieser enge Karren erregte nicht gerade Rons Sympathie.

Hermione hatte drauf bestanden, dass sie mitkamen.

Ron saß direkt hinter Hermine mit Harry im Nacken.

Sie fuhren mit rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Endlich hielten sie an.

Hermine sagte etwas.

Hatte er wirklich richtig gehört?

Musste wohl so sein; er spürte Harrys Grinsen.

Die Aufforderung ließ Ron sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Er setzte sie in die Tat um.

Klatsch hatte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen.

Hermine stöhnte.

„Ich vergesse immer, wie wenig du dich mit Muggeln auskennst.

‚_Ran an die Möpse_', war mal so ein dämlicher Lotto-Werbespruch!"

**Ende**


	6. Daneben

**Daneben**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Drabble der schrägen Art. Auch hier erklärt sich, denke ich, von selbst woher der Marketing-Spruch stammt._

-o-o-o-

Minerva schaute auf das Tuch vor ihr.

Es verbarg eine Tüte mit Zitronenbonbons und andere Leckereien.

Das grelle Licht ließ ihre Augen tränen.

Albus hatte sie überrumpelt bei einer Muggel-Fernsehshow mitzumachen.

Über ihnen prangerte in großen Lettern:

Wie gut kennen Sie Ihren Partner wirklich?

Der Moderator sagte gerade:

„Kommen wir zur Frage: 'Was haben unsere Gäste für ihren Partner eingekauft'.

Haben sie den richtigen Geschmack getroffen?"

Die Tücher wurden entfernt.

Entsetzt betrachtete Minerva die Gegenstände auf Albus' Platz.

Sie sah ihn anklagend an.

Er zuckte nur entschuldigend mit der Schulter und zeigte auf ein großes Plakat.

_Katzen würden Whiskas kaufen_.

**Ende**


	7. Die richtige Taktik?

**Die richtige Taktik?**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein neues Drabble aus dieser Reihe. Auch dieses ist eher ein wenig, … okay es ist sehr schräg. Vorsicht schwarzer Humor!_

-o-o-o-

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Severus auf das Schild.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Dass sein Meister Ideen hatte, die sich seiner Logik entzogen, war er gewohnt.

Aber ob _diese_ Taktik Erfolg versprechend war, wagte er zu bezweifeln.

Das musste ihm dieser Muggel eingeredet haben.

Dieser Gefangene, der den Dunklen Lord so gerissen umschmeichelt hatte.

Dieser ‚Marketing Designer', was immer das war.

Wenn der Meister allerdings auf ihn hörte

und meinte, er müsse für seinen ‚Verein' werben …

Noch immer schaute Snape auf das riesige Plakat mit dem Todessermal.

Darunter stand in großen Lettern:

_Wo du gern bist, weil man gut isst!_

**Ende**

_Für die, die es nicht erkannt haben, diesen Werbespruch habe ich von Mc Donald's ausgeliehen. _


	8. Wollen und Nichtwollen

**Wollen und Nichtwollen**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ab und zu überfallen mich immer noch Werbesprüche, also gibt es mal wieder Nachschub hier. Das Drabble während Band 6._

-o-o-o-

Mit einem für sie untypischen törichten Grinsen verließ Ginny den Unterrichtsraum.

„Ginny, alles okay?", fragte Luna die Freundin besorgt.

Die Rothaarige nickte, behielt aber den glasigen Blick bei.

„Tolle Vorstellung, Gin!", konnte sich Colin Creevy nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

„Dieses Herumschwänzeln um Snape war echt cool".

Der Fünftklässler grinste breit und schaffte es geschickt, Lunas Tritt auszuweichen.

Derweil meinte Ginny verträumt:

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr wollt.

Snape, _wer kann dazu schon ‚Nein' sagen?_"

Überrascht sahen Colin und Luna sich an.

„Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst?

Natürlich hast du in dem Fall Recht, aber das war der Imperius!"

„Wirklich?"

**Ende**

_Den Marketing-Spruch habe ich mir von Mon Cherie ausgeliehen. _


	9. Passiert

**Passiert**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und wieder ein Drabble mit meinem Lieblingspairing, also AU-Warnung. Wer die beiden so nicht mag, kann sich ja jemand anderen vorstellen ;)_

-o-o-o-

Vergnügte Stimmen klangen aus dem Kinderzimmer.

Dann wurde es plötzlich still.

Hermione horchte auf und sah Severus fragend an, als dieser ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

Sein Gesicht zuckte und verzog sich angewidert.

„Hermione, schau doch mal nach Anna!"

Seine Frau runzelte die Stirn und fragte alarmiert:

„Was ist denn mit unserer Tochter?"

Severus' Miene verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen.

„_Ich sag dazu Fruchtalarm!"_

Er versuchte sich verdächtig unauffällig ins Büro zurückzuziehen.

„Halt, mein Freundchen! Fruchtalarm?!?"

Hermione schritt Richtung Kinderzimmer.

Doch Klein-Anna war schneller.

Sie stand auf einmal im Raum, die volle Windel in der Hand und meinte: „Anna nass!"

**Ende**

_Der Werbeslogan ist diesmal von Müller (Froop) ausgeliehen. _


End file.
